I Am
by RimaSarugaki
Summary: A short series of short drabbles about the guys of My Candy Love. Edited and Reuploaded
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love or any of its characters.**

It wasn't necessarilly happiness, nor was it sadness. The feeling was something in between. It was as it I didn't belong. Maybe it was meant to be this way. I was an outcast and I didn't deny it. I finally found her. The one I came here for. She was just down the hall.

"I've finally found you," My waltz towards her stopped, mid-stride as her face contorted into sheer horror upon seeing me.

"No! No! No! No!" She angrily stomped in my direction before stopping a few feet in front of where I was standing. "You aren't supposed to be here! Why are you here? Stop following me!"

"But I-" I tried to reach out for her, but she let out a gut-wrenching scream before running the opposite direction. I could vaguely hear her screaming "Help! My stalker is back! Help!"

What a dissapointment. Did I expect her to be happy? No. Did I expect her to scream and run as if I were the rotting meat in the back of the fridge? Maybe I did, but I kept telling myself that she wouldn't. Who am I kidding? I am just kidding myself.

I am just the strange boy who sits in the brightly lit corner of the room—the dark corner was taken. I am the boy who takes up space in classrooms because no one realizes I am there. Well, speaking of class, it's time to go. Quickly, I took my seat in the front of the class. Pretty sad, huh? I sit all the way in the front, yet, no one realizes that I exist. I quickly began to unpack. Unfortunately, in that haste, I dropped my pencil. From where I was sitting there was no way I could reach it. Naturally, I would ask the person sitting above my pencil to grab it.

"Uh, I dropped my pencil. Can you pick it up for me?"

Silence.

"Uh... Nevermind... I'll pick it up later."

This is the normal life for me. I'm like bacteria. Here, but unseen. I've grown accustomed to it. Why?

Well, because I am Ken.

**A/N: Well, I have to say, my writing style is pretty awkward. ._. I took this set down and decided to do some major editing thanks to an amazing reviewer (you know who you are). She really opened my eyes and actually helped me improve... Kind of. It's better than it was before, I have to say. Well, atleast I think it is. . I LOVE constructive criticism. I get butt-hurt when I read it, but after I get over it, I really try to take those suggestions and I strive to be better. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love or any of its characters.**

It isn't easy being me.

It was always "Here is another stack of paperwork for you,", "Why isn't all of the work done?", "What? It went missing! Go find it before I decide to suspend you!".

I'm always huddled over stacks of paperwork that were piled on my desk. It seems like I could never get a break from it. My hands were cramping; my back was aching. A click resonated in my ear, so I glanced at the door. Behold. It was the student aide with a fresh stack of forms.

"Here you go," She placed them next to my growing stack of completed forms before giving me a cheeky grin. The brunette spun on her heel and headed for the door. Before she left, she turned around and said, "By the way, those forms have to be done by today."

I felt pain. Just think, I almost had time to relax, but no, I am the the student body president, I'm not allowed to rest. Since those new forms were top priority, I might as well start to fill them out. Once my pen touched the paper, another slam was heard and a furious woman was at the door.

"I hope you know what's wrong mister!" I couldn't help but shoot a confused glance at her direction. "Don't give me that look. I know you had something to do with it."

"Honestly Ma'am, I don't." The principal's face turned three shades darker and I swear, I could see steam coming out of her ears.

"Key. Test. Missing. You. Lounge. Key. Access. Suspension," Her words were not understandable.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH ACCESS TO THE ROOM AND THE EXAMS ARE MISSING! FIND THEM OR I WILL SUSPEND YOU! YOUR KEYS WILL BE REVOKED," And with that, she stormed out of the room.

That is just great. One more thing on my massive To-Do list and apparently, it was _my_ fault. Sometimes I feel like I do more work than the principal of the Sweet Amoris. I guess that's just how it is.

I am Nathaniel.

**A/N: I based this off of Episode 5. :P I would LOVE it if you left me something that could help me improve. Even motivational words will help. :D Thank you!  
Oh, right. School is about to start for me. :( Sad, sad time. Updates will be slower... Well, slower than it already is. Haha. .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love or any of it's characters.**

A click, and a creek. A footstep and a noise. It was that time again. The student aide just brought in my "early excuse" note. The teacher did not even look up, as it has been a daily routine for us. I rose out of my seat, grabbed the note, and headed for Sweet Amoris High.

The walk was short. In a small area like this, everything was practically bunched together. I took my usual route; around the school; through the back gates; to the outdoor garden. Pulling out my gardening overalls, boots, and gloves, I began to tend to the flowers.

A noise pierced my ears. The final bell. It was that time again. Giddy laughter filled the outdoors and it was coming my way. Their footsteps stopped short of the entrance to the gardening club.

"Oh, this isn't the basketball club?" I could tell that the question was rhetorical. "That guy gave me the wrong directions!" Almost immediately, she grabbed her friend and slowly walked out.

They were not out of earshot when they decided to begin their conversation.

"Hey, the basketball club should have some cute guys!"

"Yeah, all the gardening club had was that one girl. She was the only one there."

Yet again, I had a case of mistaken identity. A guy with a round face in the gardening club means that I'm female now? Well, with people like this, I don't understand why I'm so compelled to come help out. I don't even attend this school. No one knows who I am, and quite frankly, what I am. In this school, it was always condescending remarks about me. I could tell.

The hours passed and my day here is done. Another 4 days left. As I walked out of the club, a few girls remained in the courtyard. Their remarks continued.

"Hey, isn't that the girl from before?"

"Yeah. Wait, isn't that backpack for guys? No girl would wear that."

"I don't know. Ask IT."

It. It. I'm not an it.  
I am Jade.

**A/N: Oi. Jade only appeared in 1 episode and honestly, I thought he was a girl just because of his name. He is adorable though.  
Those last few lines of dialogue actually happened to me. These girls thought I was a guy and they were right behind me, basically shouting in each other's ears. I thought I could incorporate that in to the drabble. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love or it's characters.**

"Hey, isn't that guy cute?"

"Which one?"

"They guy walking across the hall over there."

"Uh, the one with the silver hair?"

"No, not that guy. He's so weird. He dresses like he's stuck in time."

"Then which one are you talking about?"

"Nevermind, you're annoying."

Girls. They talk so much and so loudly, it was hard to ignore their blatant and obnoxious gossip about people. Me.

I do understand that I am not the most pleasing one to talk to, as my manner of speaking is not the greatest, but that is who I am.

I chose to ignore their stares from the ends of the hallways. I knew it was the way I looked, but it was of my choosing to look this way.

Walking towards the courtyard with my notepad in hand, I decided to write.

Scribbling down words of anger and sorrow, a new song was created, but as my time in the courtyard elapsed, more stares were given to me. More whispers. More criticisms. More talking about… Me.

"Hey, look it's him again!"

"Shh, be quiet. You're so loud he can hear you."

"Isn't he cute?"

"I told you once, no. Just LOOK at him."

I could feel them nochalantly glance over their shoulders in my direction. Surely they were looking at me.

"What's wrong with him?"

"One. He has silver hair. No normal person has silver hair!"

"Two." She held up two fingers, "He dresses like we are in the Victorian Era. We are not in that time."

"Three. He talks like he's stuck in the Victorian Era during times, and other times, he does not."

"Four. He has one green eye and one golden eye. Come on. That is really weird."

"Oh."

The two girls walked away.

Yet again, I chose to ignore them.

I chose to do many things in my life, but I sometimes wonder…

I was named after Lysander from Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream".

I felt something click inside me.

I really guess I didn't have a choice. My name was chosen for me, and the name writes itself. My clothing, my habits… Everything.

Everything I stood for is now clear. When I thought I had chosen my own path, but it wrote itself out for me. I never chose my own way of dressing or the way I speak. It was chosen for me at birth.

Maybe I couldn't choose anything at all…

I am Lysander.

**A/N: OMG. I am so sorry that I did not upload this sooner. I am drowning in homework and let's just say, I'm not off to a good start. Well, I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing. :P Thank you guys!**


End file.
